Guardian Devil
by whatisthisbusiness
Summary: The events of Ceddar were not a simple whim. He had been watching all along, waiting for the moment he could make her his. AxS
1. Intro

Hello, this is, admittedly, my second attempt at a Hellsing fanfiction, however, the first one was really quite bad and had been submitted and deleted years ago. This chapter is sadly very short, but it is only a prologue, as I have with most of my stories. This will be AlucardxSeras, and I suppose slightly AU, since I'm avoiding parts of the end of the manga. Reviews are, as always, deeply appriciated. With that said, please enjoy.

* * *

Wandering in the realm of darkness is a deadly step which most do not take willingly. Even those who make the choice are not fully aware of what they are doing to themselves. Yet, even if you are resistant to a dark change or afraid of your own wickedness, time teaches us to enjoy that which we all fear most, our true nature.

But even those who choose never really had the choice.

The sound of explosives and gun's rounds being fired were everywhere. Just another night in the life of a soldier of Hellsing. In the organization, you had to get used to it fast, or you probably wouldn't live long enough to see the next day. Officer Seras Victoria had it easier than most of the soldiers that she was commanding when she first started out. She was able to heal faster, and had much more efficiant reflexes than her teammates. But of course, she _was_ a vampire.

Tonights mission was infiltrating an underground stronghold of FREAKs, as they seemed to be in endless supply always. The plan of attack consisted of three different groups. Two of them were 5 man units, the other was Seras by herself, as per usual. All enemies were dispatched easily enough, and the soldiers soon left for the compound.

Seras opened the door to Sir Integra's office and entered, her combat boots clicking softly on the almost hypnotizing checkered floor.

"Anything different to report tonight?" asked the organization's leader, looking up.

"No, just mindless busy work. All that can be noted is that they were all from the same lot from the last four attacks. Not the leftover survivors from the Nazi's assault," the young vampire answered back.

"Fine, nothing we can do about them until we know the source. You are dismissed." Integra waved her hand lazily while picking up a pen to return to the always tedious paperwork that ebbed and flowed under her nose.

Seras saluted and exited. Almost immediately after she left, Alucard dropped through the ceiling of the office, smirking after her.

"So, another attack from the mysterious new filth? It's rather interesting you haven't sent me out to collect information that's actually useful." The old vampire pointed out when he set his feet on the ground. Integra sighed and put down her pen.

"Honestly, I don't know what you could find out that Seras hasn't already. They don't have chips in them, and they posses more powers similar to a true vampire, while clearly not being one. These pawns also seem far more loyal to whomever is employing them, the few we have captured killed themselves of their own accord so we could discover nothing."

"Suicide?" asked Alucard with a disgusted tone, "They sound more cowardly than loyal."

"That is simply your opinion, please leave me in peace now." The vampire raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm? Where is your customary question of me?"

"And what would that be, servant?" retorted Integra, now becoming aggravated by her distraction.

"Why I turned the police girl into one of my kind. You always seem so curious on the matter."

"Would you answer me if I asked?" Alucard chuckled lightly.

"Of course not," he bowed mockingly "my master." He then swept from the room with lingering sounds of amusement.

* * *

Ever since the events of the attack on London, daily life had been very boring and lonely for a certain young fledgling vampire. No Walter or Pip to keep her company. It seemed like they were her only friends in the entire manor, and now both were dead. It was not that she was particularly sad, for Pip was always with her, however creepy that may have been at first, and she knew full well that Walter had always been a traitor. She simply didn't have anymore friends. The thought of attempting to befriend Sir 'Iron Maiden' Hellsing briefly crossed her mind, but the woman was just too scary to approach without official reason. That left only one person. Interestingly enough, she found it hard to get that one person off her mind.

She supposed it was probably the master-servant bond that made her feel that way. Although, it wasn't like he wasn't handsome. If she wasn't his servant, would she still find him attractive? Probably not, he was pretty much insane.

After the brief but devastating war with the Nazis, the original chipped FREAKs were scarce to be found, but this was only to be expected. However, Seras found it boring being so long with a fight. At first, this disturbed her, because it meant that she craved for bloodshed, and a challenge. Such matters were soon resolved, however, for a new wave of strange FREAKs seemed to come from nowhere, far more powerful than the last breed. They never had any alive long enough to question. This certainly sustained Seras' need for bloodshed, but it posed a problem for Hellsing as a whole. The Wild Geese were almost completely wiped out, and very few new recruits had been acquired. In the long run, Seras had trained the Wild Geese well, so, much to her displeasure, it was her duty to train these recruits.

At the moment, she was in her quarters, sitting on the bed/coffin, pondering the events of the night. The men she had been going on missions with as of late were all of the soldiers left from before the Valentine Brothers attack and the diminished merc squad. She knew that she would soon be ordered to begin the training of the new soldiers, who, so far, had not seen action since enlistment.

_They're probably all ruddy pigs..._she thought as she changed her position from sitting to laying down. _I suppose all men are like that...at least the ones trained with guns are._

"Do you have such a low opinion of me as well?" Seras jumped when she noticed Alucard's presence in the room.

"Master! Oh...well, no, I didn't mean you, er, I mean..." The girl's face flushed at her lack of words for the moment. Alucard merely smirked at this. His fledgling floundered for a moment more before asking with suspicion "What brings you here?"

"I overheard that you will begin your training of the new troops tomorrow evening." His face became more serious, and he seemed to be watching her reaction.

"Oh, I see, and I suppose you came here just to tell me that out of the goodness of your heart?" she replied skeptically. Her masters smirk returned.

"No, that is certainly not the case, my dear police girl. I'm here to warn you. Now that some of your true power has begun to awaken, the blood of these men will be much harder for you to resist. I doubt you body will tolerate anything other than a live source for very much longer." At this, his smirk grew into a grin. "Not that that will be a problem soon" He then promptly stood and left the room through the wall. Seras was now back in her sitting position, and very much confused.

"W-what does that mean?"


	2. Chapter 1

Okay, so that took me way too long to update. I could make excuses like 'Oh jeez, school! Tests, studying!' or 'I've been focused on getting my forensics pieces ready and memorized before next Saturday' or some shit like that, but I'm not going to give you those, cuz, well, I could have still been writing.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Sure enough, the following night, Sir Integera summoned the young vampire to her office to inform her that she would begin the new recruit's training that evening.

"They are well aware of what you are, officer, so do not be concerned with such formalities. I only wish for you to teach them how to defend themselves." The knight briefly paused "Get to it, I suppose"

"Sir" Seras saluted dutifully and began her journey to the shooting range. This was where she was told she could find her new students.

* * *

Seras entered the room to find a group of 10 to 15 men dressed in the standard Hellsing foot soldier uniform. All of them were standing in a disorderly group, a few seemed quite nervous. The gathering turned as a whole when their new overseer entered the room.

"Hello boys. My name is Officer Seras Victoria, as you have already been informed, I will be teaching you how things are done around here." A few of them paled when she introduced herself. Sir Integera had told them what she was after all. The room was silent for at least a minute while the blond grew more irritated with their fright. "Well?" A young man nearer the front stepped forward. He was very lean and had a timid air about him. He couldn't be far out of his teens.

"I mean no disrespect ma'am, but if we are truly to believe that we are fighting vampires then well..." he seemed to lose his courage as he trailed off. He looked at the ground and made a determined face, looking back at Seras, he continued "...then why are we being trained by and expected to fight with one...er...ma'am?" He quickly snapped to attention after completing his question.

"What's your name?" inquired the girl before him.

"Ah...that is....Josh..ah...Joshua Whittaker" Sweat was visibly appearing on his features.

"At ease, Whittaker. I congratulate you on your bravery." The man in question fell out of salute and backed into the comfort of the group. "I am instructing you for the simple reason that I have been employed in Hellsing longer than all but a handful of soldiers. In my superiors eyes, I did a good job with the last set of recruits I trained. I, gentlemen, am a monster, and you will be fighting monsters. I am in the employ and control of this base. However, I can not guarantee your safety from even me." A large majority of the men grew noticeably nervous when she concluded her small speech. "Perhaps this will motivate you to watch your backs at all times."

* * *

Seras collapsed on her bed, completely exhausted from dealing with her new underlings. All she really wanted to do was take a long hot shower and go to sleep for the day, which was fast approaching. After putting her self in the less appealing mind set of getting up on her soft bed, her eyes trailed across the room, not really expecting anything, but an unconscious habit none the less. When she was just about to stand, her eyes caught on a patch of red. Dinner. Blood. One of the newer butlers must have placed it in the ice bucket while she was out. Suddenly, she could smell it, and it called for her. Had she been this hungry all night?

At once, she pounced, barely giving her thoughts time to form. Seras didn't bother opening the packet of sustenance and simply sunk her teeth into it the moment it was in her hands. A faint whimper escaped her lips when the plastic gave way to no more blood.

"Very unsatisfying, isn't it?" The blond looked up to see her master calmly leaning against the wall opposite herself. His facial expression was the same somber it had been the night previous. The elder vampire lightly pushed himself off the wall with his shoulder and took the few steps over to his fledgling. "And cold."

"It certainly doesn't taste the same..." Seras agreed.

"If we met under different circumstances, I may have been able to teach you to hunt and witness your first kill." He still wore his mask of seriousness.

"If we met under different circumstances, I would be dead, Master." At last, mirth escaped Alucard.

"Hah! Yes, I do suppose you are right, police girl. But perhaps not, when you are such a stubborn and lively being." A grin glued itself to his face and grew with every passing word. "So, how was the evening with your natural prey?"

"Master! That is most certainly not funny!" Alucard shrugged in an 'it's true' sort of gesture. "If you really must know, I did perfectly, and was not once tempted. I don't even think I thought about it."

"Ah, but you've pinned it yourself. Thought. Once you begin to think about blood, it will consume you no matter where you are. But your will is stronger than that. I'm sure you didn't become tempted because you didn't let your self think on the matter. Thought I am pleased you are coming into your true nature, as displayed by what I just now witnessed, I am also quite pleased that your self control is so concrete." Seras' eyes narrowed.

"Are you teasing me? You always hounded me about my so called amazing self control." He frowned slightly before saying

"When you starved your self, servant, yes, I was unhappy with your unusually strong will against your natural nourishment. But do not think me a complete monster, police girl. Humans are not cattle, their nature so close to ours, they are our food source, yes, but not mindless creatures. We should not needlessly condemn them all to death." Seras looked upon Alucard with confusion.

"Is it not true that, if we were free from Hellsing, you would kill humans at your fancy?" Amusement returned to the red clad vampire.

"Oh, well, yes, of course that would be the case. I enjoy carnage and bloodshed in vast amounts, as you surely will as the years pass. But you should never kill them in such vast amounts that it disturbs populations. They are our food, are they not? Ah, but the day is almost upon us, Seras. Perhaps we shall continue this at a later date. Go, take your human shower, and take in your days rest." With that, he promptly left through the wall in the direction Seras always supposed was the place his chambers were held.

* * *

She let the hot water pour over her skin and wash her aches away. It was true, what Master had said, that showering was a very human thing to do. She has realized without much effort that vampires didn't have body oder, at least not in the way that humans did, simply a scent. Her hair also never became greasy or unpleasant. But she often found herself covered in blood or just in need of the soothing feeling of hot water pounding against her.

_Master is always so cryptic when ever he tries to teach me something, like I'll learn more than if he simply tells me his point _Momentarily, her thoughts washed away down the drain and her mind was clear for another minute or so before a thought snaked it's way into her mind.

_I suppose it makes sense, in the case of the food chain. We are on top, supposedly, vampires consume humans, humans consume animals, animals consume plants. If one where to be gone, the level above would starve, and the level below would become far too over populated._ Seras caught herself in the thought. _What am I saying? I shouldn't ever kill humans, it's not right._

She went on the rest of the night, cleaning herself and dressing herself for bed, thinking this mantra over and over again. _It's not right. It's not right. It's not right._ but just as the lid to her four poster coffin was coming shut on her and all light was escaping her view, a thought briefly passed through her mind before she lost conscientiousness.

_But what's wrong about it?_


	3. Chapter 2

Alright, here we are, the full chapter, I didn't end up editing the first part I put up, after connecting the rest of the chapter to it, it seemed like it was okay.

* * *

Alucard was seated in his throne like chair in utter boredom. He was thinking things over for something to do. The current situation seemed far too perfect for his goals at the time. Seras was advancing far faster than before, but that was only to be expected. All that was left was for her to take blood from live human prey. And the new FREAKS seemed like they were almost--

_Alucard, I must see you in my office_

It appeared his Master was in need of him. Rather than phasing in his customary fashion, his boredom prompted him to stroll through the mansion. His Master may be upset that he did not show up immediately, but would certainly be surprised by his entering through the door.

It was humorous how many humans meandered around at night here without worry. He would soon show them the errors of their ways. Pushing his orders to the back of his mind, the menacing vampire went in search of 'victims'. Soon after leaving the dungeon area, he sensed a human about to round the corner he was coming up on. His blood smelled very young, probably a new recruit. The boy was looking down and muttering softly to himself. Alucard ran right into him, the impact shocking him into awareness. He looked up and saw the terrifying creature grinning down at him. The poor man actually wet his trousers and whimpered.

"Are you really such a coward? You certainly will not last here for very much longer. Tell me, boy, what is your name?" The human could barely continue his whimpering and simply wished for a hole to appear in the floor and let him drop into it, which, little did he know, Alucard would only be so happy to be a help in. He opened his mouth to continue pestering the soldier when Seras came up behind her elder.

"Joshua?" She said, peeking around the red clad lunatic. "What are you doing so far from the barracks? And with my Master?" The last bit was spoken suspiciously, and directed at said Master. Joshua blushed hard before he looked back at Alucard. He found his voice at last.

"Master? Like another uh...vampire? A str-stronger one?" His eyes welled up with tears as he looked between his menacing co-workers. Seras couldn't take it anymore

"Private Whittaker! If you cry in the presence of vampire who will do you no harm, how do you expect to even survive against the ones _trying_ to kill you?" Said private blushed again and saluted, then promptly turned and ran away. Humor became even more present on Alucard's face.

"Interesting company you keep, police girl." Seras pursed her lips in a testy way.

"What do you mean by that, Master?"

"The human seems to have something for you. Is it your goal to seduce recruits and officers of Hellsing?" His fledgling looked astonished.

"Master! How can you say such things!" She reddened furiously. "It's not like I try!" He raised a brow.

"But you seem interested in them yourself, are you not?" The blush deepened.

"No! Pip was...special, but not like that, and I feel nothing but pity for that man you just terrorized."

"I love it when you blush, I can smell your blood so much stronger. Begging to gain power." Alucard placed his hand gently upon her cheek, and softly stroked from her ear to the marks on her neck, proclaiming the she was his and his alone. Stunned by the gentle touch of gloved digits on her face, Seras couldn't react. Her Master leaned down and nuzzled her neck as he removed his hand, caressing and taking in her scent. His arms found their way to her hips and pulled her closer. As the young vampire began to relax in his clutches, he began to growl and pull away. Seras was confused and let loose and small cry of protest. Alucard pulled away completely and turned around.

"Master, I do apologize for my absence. You did not request my presence at once and I thought--"

"Thought what, slave? That you could torment and," her gaze shifted to a meek Seras, "...interact with my employees? Officer Victoria!" She snapped to attention.

"Sir!"

"Watch over your underlings, now! And you Alucard, will follow me to my office." As his fledgling ran off, the king of vampires bent to the will of the human woman before him.

* * *

They were both facing each other in Integra's office. Alucard's face was expressionless, and even if it wasn't, it was hidden behind his glasses. His Master, however, wore a mask of anger, practically chewing on her thin cigar.

"Well, I suppose that answers the question of why you changed the girl, doesn't it?" The man in front of her didn't make a noticeable reaction at the comment.

"What ever do you mean, Master?" Integra almost bit through the cigar all together as her fist clenched.

"You use her as a plaything! I should have known from the moment you asked to keep her as a pathetic little pet. She's busty and thin, it should have been obvious you only wanted her for sexual release. It makes no difference to me if you care for her or not, but perhaps--" The ancient creature being addressed burst into deep laughter that shook his being. His hand rested on his stomach as he continued laughing, his head thrown back in unapologetic mockery. At last he ceased and let a satisfied smirk play across his lips.

"Do not make such assumptions immediately. What proof do you have that I do such things to her? Has she ever come to you in tears, claiming that I've violated her? Has she ever let loose a word that would say she has negative feelings toward me? If you believe your own theory, who is to say she doesn't consent?" The blond's eyes widened in surprise and her servants smirk grew. "But no, my Master, that is not why I changed her. Just because your mind comes to conclusions, doesn't mean that those conclusions are true. You assume far too much. Ah, but we are straying from the point, why is that you needed my assistance?"

"Do not change the subject!"

"I was under the impression that the topic was over, is there more you wish to say on the matter?" Hellsing's leader let out an angry sigh, turned, and took a seat at her desk.

"No, Alucard, there is nothing more to discuss at the moment on Seras Victoria."

"So then, really, why did you call upon me?"

"I have a mission for you. Seras was to be included," Integra's expression hardened, "but now I'm not so sure if that's a wise idea."

"And why, exactly, did you want to include her? She has not accompanied me, nor I her, for a good while."

"You are her Master. Her powers are growing rapidly, I know that. I had thought that perhaps--"

"Hah! So, you wish for me to perhaps teach her something?"

"...Well, yes." She was beginning to become exasperated.

"You may be my Master, but I am hers. Perhaps you've forgotten that in the affairs of vampires, I am the expert, as you like to say. Only foolish ones simply train their fledglings. Experience is everything, unpredicted experience, for me and her. In the lesson of being pursued by a truly deadly enemy, I can not be the one chasing her. She will know I won't kill her. The element of fear is missing. If I simply have her attempt to walk through a wall for hours, there is no urgency. Real danger is what it takes." Integra sighed, removed her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose. "However," said Alucard, making her look up, "If I may make a suggestion?" The knight allowed her head to fall into her hands and said, muffled,

"What?"

"Have her go on this mission alone, without me." Her head shot up.

"What? I don't know if she can handle this by herself. It's a huge haven of FREAKS. At least ten of them, the new ones. My reports inform me they have significantly grown in strength."

"Perfect, send her in alone. You seem to think me too harsh, but you need to stop babying her."

"Your crazy, she'll die out there, don't you care?"

"Of course I do, the question is, what do I care about?" He began to chuckle to himself and phased through the floor. He arrived, as he had intended, in Seras' room. She was sitting in the lone chair in the fluorescently lit room. She was reading a book, The Sun Also Rises. She looked up when he came down from the ceiling.

"Master!" She put the book down on the table, "What was all that back in the hall? I-I mean, why did you uh..."

"Earnist Hemingway? A good choice, but may I recommend William Blake's works?" He was ignoring the question.

"But Master!" He turned his back to her.

"You are needed in our boss's office, better run along." Seras knitted her brows and heaved a frustrated sigh, leaving the room.

* * *

"Sir? Master said you were in need of me?" The powerful knight lit a cigar, took a drag, and ran a hand through her hair before she responded.

"Yes, the new FREAKS are on the move. This particular case is a group of around ten. Our sourced have approximated their base to be somewhere in or near Hyde Park. A warning, they seem...organized now. Not crazy with herds ghouls, but moving toward a goal."

"What unit am I with?"

"You will be going alone." The young soldier faulted in her stance.

"Alone? Against ten of them? Don't they seem to be...gaining power?" She began to look uneasy.

"Yes, I am aware. I believe you capable. You will be provided no transportation. Arm yourself as you see fit and get to it." Seras simply stood there for a short moment, but soon found her bearings. She straightened and saluted, leaving with out a word.

* * *

The usual London sky of gray clouds blocked light from the moon and the stars. The impenetrable darkness was clear as day to the young vampire walking by the stature of the boy who would never grow old, just as she. It was almost certain that the group of FREAKS she was looking for did not call the park home. She did, however, find evidence that they, or another group, was doing _something _there. The fact that they were not in the park made the search a little tougher, but they were probably in the general area. The unmistakable scent of dried blood was coming strongly from the west.

"Probably a good direction to go." Seras muttered to herself. As she quietly ran in that direction, the smell grew stronger, and came more concentrated from one simple looking house.

She had her harkonnen strapped to her back like normal. She also sported a Kahrs 9mm Luger and a silver knife, in it's sheath, was hidden in her right boot. Pressing her back to the wall next to the front door, she held the small gun in both hands and prepared to kick the door in. Voices could be clearly heard on the other side.

"Just listen, they've given us vague orders and simply let us loose. Doesn't that seem at all suspicious to you?" It was a young sounding voice. His accent sounded Welsh. A thick London cockney cut in.

"But they'f made os immortal, din't they?"

"If we're really that powerful, why don't we just kill _them_? They know how to kill us, I'm sure of it. Maybe they want us to die, per_fect_ us from shown flaws. Hellsing has already killed so many of our comrades." Varied voiced made muffled agreements. Prolonged silence followed, and Seras decided she would probably hear no more of their discussion. Faster than possible of a human, she turned and easily kicked the door in, immediately seeing two FREAKS sitting around a kitchen table playing a card game. They both looked up, startled. The man furthest from her stood and spoke in the gruff second voice from before,

"Whot the Hell?" He was built like a lumberjack. His barrel-chest was covered in blood that wasn't his own. He stood up, and, in his haste, the chair he sat on toppled over. Seras wasted no time and took him down cleanly with tow shots to the head with her 9mm. Having nearly no time to react, the other one reached around to behind his back and grabbed a snub nose revolver. When he fired, Seras had already gotten close enough to knock the gun from his hand. Her own weapon fired only one bullet directly into his heart. She shoved his body, which was slumped on her now, to the ground. She then noticed that the first FREAK she dispatched had not turned to ash, and the other one was just as solid.

"What in--" she had no time to complete her sentence.


	4. Chapter 3

Wow, I'm on a roll! Well, here you go.

* * *

!-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

Chapter 3

A bullet whizzed passed her head. She turned quickly to see a tall man with a shaved head. He had an expression of fear and anger.

"You goddamn bitch! What have you done!?" He began firing as rapidly as his .45 would let him. A few of the bullets hit Seras, but they were not at all silver or harmful to her. He stood in front of the far wall of the room, which in passing, Seras had noticed was a kitchen. She ran forward, still being hit by the mans frantic shots, and pinned him to the wall with her right forearm. The impact forced him to drop his gun.

"Alright, your going to give me some answers or you will find your ribs broken as many times as is necessary." She said calmly, drawing her face close to his own.

"Get boned, cunt!" he yelled. The girl pulled her head back a little and pressed her free palm on the man's rib cage. She harshly applied pressure. A few audible snaps sounded.

"Why didn't your friend turn to ash?" He merely glared at her with a pain filled gaze. She pushed a little harder and another rib cracked. He winced violently but said nothing. She was getting angry and was just about ready to rip a limb off when she felt a sharp stab in her back. She let go of the FREAK in front of her and turned. Unfortunately, the knife continued to slice through her side as she did so. Her blood spilt all over the dusty and grimy floor. Again, it was normal metal. When she had made a complete 180 degrees, she could see that her attacker was a tall woman who looked like the uptight, ultimate nightmare of school children. Her ripped and muddy clothes and her messy hair bun slightly ruined the image. Seras broke her arm at the elbow so she would let go of the knife.

The woman howled in pain and let go. Seras, enraged, pulled out the jagged knife, tossed it to the side and grabbed her own silver one from her boot. She removed the sheath and was just about to set to work on the pained creature in front of her. She halted when the cold barrel of a rifle could be felt at the back of her head.

"Don't move, this has blessed silver bullets that no fledgling can survive." It was the young Welsh voice. "Hands in the air, Hellsing!" She obeyed, dropping all her weapons, but keeping a foot on her Harkonnen. "Turn around to face me. No tricks, I'm no fool. And have no doubt that you are surrounded." Again, she obeyed. When she faced him, she observed that he wore a cloth over his face, and his eyes were a piercing green. Stealing a glance at the man behind him, slumped over and holding his rib cage, she could see deep blue eyes staring in hate at her.

"Your eyes...how? And them, why didn't they turn to ash!?"

"Silence yourself! I'm going to be asking the questions today. What do you know of our operation?"

"I know nothing, I am just a foot soldier." The smirk could be heard in his voice when he said,

"Oh my dear, we both know that isn't true. Is the fledgling left in the dark? Hmm, only to be expected." He lowered the rifle, making a point to draw attention to the 5 FREAKS to her left holding an assortment of weapons. He helped the woman behind Seras stand up. Against her height, he really looked like a teenager. He crossed back in front of her and flashed a glare. Then, suddenly, his eyes grew frightened and instantly looked very familiar.

"He's here! Hurry up, kill her!" Then it clicked.

"Joshua! You complete bastard!!" His glare intensified.

"Shit....kill her now!" He then ran through a door down the hall to the right with the woman. A shower of bullets hurtled toward her. The first few grazed her and it burned like fire. She made a ducking movement, that would surely not save her, in defense. But no more hit her. Louder and more powerful gun shots sounded and a familiar dark voice rang out.

"The rat wasn't bluffing about the silver." Seras look up to see 5 FREAKS laying dead on the floor in front of the man the voice had come from.

"Master! What are you doing here!?" She stood as he turned to face her.

"Would you rather die? I personally would rather that you didn't."

"Did you stop all of those bullets!?" She hurriedly inspected him for wounds with her eyes. He smirked, but somehow there was a warmth present.

"Of course I didn't" He pointed to the wall and front door behind her. She turned to see both congested with bullet holes.

"Master," she said turning back, "did they phase through me?"

"Seems that way, doesn't it?" Her eyes widened.

"How did I do that? I don't remember trying."

"Must I explain everything? You were in a fight or flight situation, you had no means of escape or combat, so your body did the only thing it knew how to do, even if your mind didn't." She became strangely giddy that she had actually learned something new.

"Does that mean...that I can do it at will?" Alucard chuckled.

"Do you think you can?" She wandered over to the nearest wall and placed her hand upon it's surface. She thought about the want, need, to pass through a solid object. She closed her eyes and pushed. It felt like nothing but air, but when she opened her eyes, her arm was in the middle of the wall. Quickly pulling out, she developed a satisfied smile.

"Oh, thank you, Master!" she beamed at him.

"I did nothing but kill those FREAKS...speaking of which. Aren't you forgetting something?" His fledgling gave him a confused look.

"What did I forget?" Alucard shifted his head toward the FREAK still against the wall holding his chest. "You...didn't kill him? Why not?" The nameless man looked between both of them, hopefully.

"Because, Police Girl, he is your prey. Now, do with him what you like. I believe I will watch." A smug expression set up a tent and made camp on his face. Aforementioned man then lost his hopeful demeanor. The young vampire made her way over to the place he was sitting. She went down on one knee and looked him in the face.

"Let's try this one more time, shall we?" He spat at her, but she caught it with a gloved hand and smeared it back on his face. She smiled sweetly. "Why didn't your allies turn to dust when they were killed?"

"Don't think that I'll tell you any--" He had to stop mid-sentence to cough up a large glob of blood, supposedly from his lungs. Seras sighed from frustration. When she inhaled again, what she smelled was quite unexpected. She could easily smell the blood on the mans shirt, but it wasn't FREAK blood. FREAK blood had a foul stench, like mud mixed with plastic. This wasn't anything like that at all. It was sweet, alluring, delicious. It was human. She didn't even have time to think, and barely even registered her Master's comment of 'As I thought' as she lost control.

She grabbed her new found victim by the back of the neck, pulling him closer to herself. Leaning into his neck, the scent grew amazingly stronger. Her fangs grew, dipping over her lips, begging for use. With complete abandon, she bit down, hard. Blood immediately gushed into her waiting mouth, warm and thick. She fell into his memories while drowning in utter ecstasy. The liquid flowed through her victoriously, warming her dead body, heightening her senses. His memories showed her valuable information. His name was Ben, and he was a serial killer before he became a FREAK. They had taken him to a hospital after he had been badly injured by a victim fighting back. These doctors were strange, and injected him with fluids. They told him he was now the monster that his mind was. That he was the worst kind of monster. A human monster. Then it all stopped, for he was dry.

She let him fall back on the ground and stood up, wiping the blood from her face.

"Master...he had..."

"Human blood, that's right, Seras." She looked into his eyes, only to find burning lust.

"Master?"

* * *

Explanations and some maaaaaybe some romance in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Ah, summer at last. I should be able to update with more frequency now. I _could_ put all my attention to this, but I'm also working on a novel. Still, I'll have loads more time to write and update. Well...for a month an a half anyway, since I'll be away from computers for all of July, I will be writing though! Also, thank all of you for your readership.

* * *

Chapter 4

"So much potential..." mumbled Alucard as he drew nearer the girl.

"Master, what are you--" For the second time that evening, she was unable to finish her sentence. Alucard had gotten closer. Close enough that he grabbed his fledglings hips and pulled them closer still. She was frozen, not knowing what to do or think. He growled, but this time, it was not displeased. He began licking her face and neck, cleaning away the blood left over from her meal and other events of the evening. She relaxed into the crook of his neck as he was nearly finished in that same area of her body.

"Oh my, how obedient..." he said quietly when he stopped licking. She leaned into him, her body craving more attention, when she said

"I can't help it, you are my Master." Laughter rumbled in his chest before he made a final lick at her neck then gently slid in his fangs. Seras made a primitive sound of pleasure. She briefly wondered if it was this pleasant for humans, but lost the ability to think soon after. Alucard stopped biting and began his licking again, just as wonderfully slow as before, cleaning the marks he made. He soon worked his was up to her mouth. Lost in the throws of lust, Seras met the kiss with unyielding pleasure. The kiss was hungry and fast. As it deepened, Seras noticed that they didn't need to stop for air. That suited her just fine.

Their tongues thrashed. Alucard's was well versed and practiced. Seras had less experience, but explored with vigor. She ran her tongue over his teeth, outlining his fangs and accidentally cutting her tongue on one of them. To her utter shock and enjoyment, the entire experience escalated when blood was involved. The kiss became more violent and passioned. She could feel her elder's excitement pressing her leg. And what excitement it was! She pulled away a fraction to say

"My god!" before Alucard grabbed the back of her head with one hand to pull her back in, using his other to guide one of her hands to his length. She rubbed it from outside the cloth experimentally. Her Master let out a moan. A small one that had barely escaped his throat, but a moan none the less. She grabbed his bottom at the same time to see what that would do. Well, for one, it was very enjoyable on her part. Alucard's hand that was over Seras' left it's place to feel her plentiful right breast. All the while, the kiss wasn't broken but for the girls exclamations until Alucard pulled away and spoke seductively in her ear.

"The dawn is nearly here." She was too lost to form coherent thought. He picked her up, she still dazed, bridle style and gathered shadows around them both to take them to Seras' room in the dungeons. He layed her slowly on her coffin bed. As he turned to leave, Seras cried softly

"You can't just leave me here like...this!" He turned back around, smirking.

"You'll just have to," he swiftly pressed two fingers on the cloth protecting her entrance and removed them just as fast, "figure it out." After that statement, he left her room, despite her pleas for him to come back.

She could still easily smell his scent in the room and on herself, which only heightened her state of arousal. She knew exactly what his suggestion meant, but she had never had the courage to pleasure herself, and still didn't now, in her sexual moment of need. She forced herself to enter her bathroom and start a cold shower. She stood in the freezing water for a solid 5 minutes before it's affects took hold of the desire that had racked her whole body that evening.

She was at last able to think clearly. This was the second time her Master had done something like this. She was unsure of how to look upon the happenings. She was sure that he only held physical lust for her, but couldn't that be said of her as well? Yes, but she held stronger feelings for him than that. Feelings that she didn't like to think about, knowing they were meaningless and would never be returned. And the question still stood of why Alucard had decided now was a good time to begin his sexual actions. He could have had her any time, she had no way of refusing him. And more frustrating was that he was toying with her. The young vampire had no idea how she should respond to his advances.

When she exited the shower, she made up her mind that she would approach him tomorrow evening and ask him straight out. He would either dismiss her without answering, ignore her, seduce her again, or answer the question. Seras' money wasn't on the last one.

* * *

When the blond awoke at the setting of the sun, she was determined to broach the subject to her Master of what had happened between them the last night. However, in the process of doing her waking activities, she remembered the other events of the previous evening and knew that that conversation was going to have to wait, for she had much to tell Sir Integra.

She exited her room and made her way up to her boss's office, knocking and, like so many times before, being told to enter by a cold feminine voice. She did so and approached the desk on the far side of the room, saluting when she arrived.

"Sir, I have a very informative report about last night. Unless Master has spoken to you already?" She asked, pushing back thoughts about the man.

"He was...there?" Questioned Integra seriously. She seemed to file that thought away and continued. "No, he has not told my anything, please proceed." The younger woman nodded.

"Sir. Our intelligence about the approximate number of FREAKS and general location were correct," Integra nodded, "But these new models have changed more drastically than we anticipated. When I dispatched the first target, he didn't turn into dust while it was evident that he was indeed a sort of manufactured vampire." The knight's eyes widened.

"What? Are you sure about that? We've never encountered any vampire, fake or not, that didn't dissolve to dust when killed. Are you sure you killed him?"

"Yes, sir. I continued to dispatch another and he too did not turn to dust. I believe that I know why. Not only did these particular FREAKS not dissolve, but they didn't have red eyes, thought they had clearly fed on many humans quite recently."

"And why is that, Officer Victoria?"

"Sir, they had...human blood. Again, I am 100% sure they were FREAKS. I fed from one you see and..." When Seras paused, Integra seemed to absorb this information, "I assume that I was not out of bounds by doing so?" Her voice went upward in question.

"No, he was a target, you were within bounds."

"Ah, right. Well, I retained his memories through the process. He used to be a serial killer, and when he was badly injured by a victim, he was taken to a strange hospital where they changed him. He remembered that they told him he would be a human monster. Their abilities didn't seem to be lessened by the human blood, in fact, through my reasoning, they may have heightened them, thought I had no display. There was not an opportunity for it to be proved to me." Integra seemed to be thinking hard about the situation, almost forgetting the woman before her. She looked back to her and said distractedly,

"And were all of the targets silenced?"

"All but two sir. The one that seemed to be the leader was well...I'm not quite sure how to put this. Ah...Whittaker is a traitor. That is, it was Whittaker, one of the new recruits under my charge, was the leader of the group. I'm not sure how no one, especially me or Master, were unable to see that he was a FREAK...the human blood perhaps?" Integra looked very thoughtful.

"You are dismissed." Seras left her boss to think things over and perhaps contact intelligence. It was time to approach her Master. Not a very welcome thought, but she knew she had to do it.

* * *

She was back in the dungeon and attempting to navigate toward her Masters dwelling by using the mental connection between them and his scent, as she had never actual visited his quarters before. It wasn't a difficult task and she was soon before a door that held the same symbol that was on her Master's gloves.

_Come in, Police Girl_ said Alucard in her head. He sounded pleased. _Oh, _he said as an after thought _why don't you use your new found ability?_

"Yes, Master." She said aloud. She closed her eyes and thought about an aching need to be through the door and stepped towards it. At first, it felt like it might be trying to give resistance, but she was through soon enough. She opened her eyes.

It was as dark as it could be, not that it mattered. She could see fine. Her Master was standing, probably to approach her, as he began doing. He was wearing only his white collared shirt, his pants, and his boots. He was smirking, as always.

"I assume you've come to speak to me about last night. Come, sit with me." As he said this, a table and two chairs made themselves known, thought Seras was almost sure they weren't there before. She complied and sat down as he did just a moment after.

"Um...well...yes. Getting right to the point. What was that about?" She hadn't fed that night, so her blush was barely visible. If she had fed, she would have been beet red.

"I found you appealing." He said, being cryptic in his brevity. He rested his head upon his hand, his elbow resting on the table, and continued to smirk.

"Master, you know what I mean...this all just seems so...sudden!" He raised his eyebrows.

"Did you not enjoy yourself? You seemed to as far as I could tell." Seras began to become a little flustered with embarrassment.

"N-no, that's not it. That is...ah...um..yes, I enjoyed it. It just seemed that, up until recently, you were displeased with me on the whole. I thought you didn't even like it when I was around..." Alucard lost his smirk for a moment, but it returned after he said

"I would not have turned you if I didn't want you around. It was your choice, but I wouldn't have given it to you if I didn't believe you had potential."

"Thats just it, Master. Why the hell did you change me? I don't seem to have any of the potential you say I do."

"Seras, you have more potential than any of my other fledglings possibly had combined. Have you forgotten your advancement last night so soon? You can pass through objects at will with no trouble at all. It takes a new born vampire at least five years to do that while they are healthily and normally feeding off humans. You hadn't fed off that man with human blood before you were able to, and I wouldn't be surprised if something else soon manifests itself. Don't underestimate yourself now that you've fed on fresh human blood. I've always seen immense potential in you since you were a little human girl." She blushed again at the praise. Then the last thing he said sunk in.

"Little girl? But Master, we only met a few years ago..." She had a shocked expression, one that also held hurried thought.

"Oh, my Master calls. It appears I am in trouble." He chuckled as he stood and disappeared in a rush of shadows. Seras could barely think as she let his words run around in her head. Little girl? There was no way that he had watched......no...no way.


	6. Chapter 5

A special thanks to TokiKishitani for volunteering to beta for me from now on.

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

_A dark and clearly dangerous man roamed the streets of London, looking for that evening's target—a fledgling vampire that had killed his weak master, who had barely been released herself. He was out of control, killing with no discrimination. It was this man's first mission under his new Master, who had only just released him a few weeks previous._

_He opened his senses with glee, locating the vampire's pathetic attempt at a mental block in moments. The fledgling was holed up in an apartment complex, unknown to the other occupants. The man walked slowly and purposefully, not wanting this incident to be ended quickly._

_He lazily entered the building and approached the elevator, sliding inside and pressing the button corresponding with the floor the target was on. The man waited patiently until the machine pinged, letting him know he had arrived. He stepped out and kicked open the first door he came across, where the young vampire resided. The target looked around angrily, for his back had been to the door as he fed on a trashy prostitute. He threw the dead girl to the ground and hissed. The man before him only sneered and walked closer. He grabbed the boy's arm and began to squeeze, easily breaking it like it was nothing. The fledgling tried to fight back, but soon realized how little good his attempts would do him. Sweat broke out on the boy's forehead. He made incoherent noises at random intervals. The terrifying sight before him only grinned and leaned in close._

"_Squeal like the pig you are..." he said softly, dangerously sweet. As the boy in his clutches started murmuring pleas of mercy, the elder vampire heard two humans enter the floor on the same elevator that he had just come from. Murder and rape were on their minds. Perhaps he would follow them to amuse himself when he finished here. He had closed the door behind him, so there was no danger of them entering this room._

"_How do you like your new senses, hmm? Do they excite you? Entice you? Can you..." He placed his hand on the boys right ear, "...hear better?" With a quick tug, he pulled the ear from the target's head, leaving only blood and a hole that it flowed from. The victim screamed from the pain. His predator only continued grinning and pushed him to the floor, placing a boot on his stomach. The hunter leaned over him, their faces inches apart. "Can you..." A hand placed on his nose, "...smell better?" That too was ripped off. Next the tongue. "Taste things better?" Savagely removed. _

_He kept at it with the boy's eyes and fingernails. Yes, he would enjoy this as much as he could. "Hah, I bet you can even get it up better!" He backed away and brought his foot down upon the poor vampire's manhood. "But not now, huh? Too bad, under different circumstances, perhaps you could have been a true child of the night." Quick as a flash, his hand was in and out of the boys chest, holding his stone-still heart dripping with blood. It was crushed and the target was silenced._

_Oh, this was so good, so refreshing._

_Ah, those humans, where had they gone to? They appeared to still be on this floor, down the hall. Turning and exiting the room, he crept toward the next apartment. It sounded like their victims were fighting back. He sat himself down next to the door and began watching the scene through the eyes of one of the murderers._

* * *

_The man who's eyes that this scene was being surveyed through had a gun, but he had not taken it out yet, his partner had already snuffed that bloody cop that got them locked up. His ruddy wife just came out of the wardrobe she was hiding in. Fuck, she had some nice tits. Looking behind him, he watched George, his partner, shoot the bitch. Oh fuck yes, he could get one last use out of the cunt. Just as he was about to get down to business, a fucking kid ran out of the closet with a fucking fork. FUCK._

* * *

_The man's vision became suddenly impaired. Intriguing! The young girl had attacked him with a fork! _

_He changed his attention to see the room through the girl's eyes._

* * *

_Her mommy and daddy were gone! How could this happen, she was so little, they couldn't leave her! She was still up against one of the bad men, twisting the fork into his eye as hard as she could. Soon enough however, the bad man with the gun shot her, propelling her across the room, colliding with the closet she had, moments before, hidden in. The girl's vision was fading as the bad man she had stabbed started undressing her mommy and doing horrible things to her. Just before she lost consciousness, a bigger and darker man entered her home._

* * *

_Pulling out from her mind once in the room himself, he surveyed the convicts at his feet. The one raping the girl's mother didn't even look up, trusting his partner to take out the one who had interrupted them. Swift were the stranger's movements as he dismembered them. He relished the moment as he fed from them and disposed of them when they turned to ghouls. Shifting to look at the unconscious child to his right, he moved to pick her up. Once in his arms, her frantic thought patterns changed to calm. How could she feel safe in the arms of a monster? She had ruthlessly assaulted that man, no hesitation at all. It was clear in her thoughts from the moment of her attack that she would have killed them if she could. This was an interesting child. He would need to watch her closely; she had too much potential to lead a pointless human life until she died. For now, however, she needed to be looked after in a normal environment. Taking her to an orphanage would be best._

* * *

"So, you followed Officer Victoria? I was under the impression that she was doing this on her own for experience..." Integra was speaking softly, but was mentally seething with frustration at the monster before her.

"Master, never did I say that I would not--"

"Silence! I've grown tired of your constant and useless insubordination! You will return to the dungeons at once. You will not leave unless I say so." Alucard's smug expression fell into one of open displeasure.

"Yes, my Master."

* * *

When the vampire returned to the dungeon, his fledgling was still there. She looked up at him, startled.

"Master! That was uh...quick."

"Why are you still here, police girl?" He seemed to be unhappy.

"I, uh...you...you weren't gone very long, Master. I didn't have much time to leave." He flashed her a lazy glare. "If I may ask, Master, why are you upset all of a sudden?"

"Integra has revoked my freedom to walk about the estate; I am to stay in the dungeons." His gaze never lost the angry edge that he dare not let boil over when speaking of his Master. To Alucard's compete bewilderment, Seras began to giggle quietly, a hand daintily placed over her mouth.

"So, you're grounded?" He quirked an eyebrow at the term. "You're pouting like a spoiled child who's been grounded! Hehehe." Enraged, he grabbed her arm that was raised in her mirth and pulled her close, speaking in a warning tone, laced with malice.

"You do not have permission to speak to me that way! Remember your place! You are but an infant compared to me. If anyone is a child, it is you!" His voice shook the police girl to her core.

"M-master! You're going to break my arm!" Her elder's face turned from rage to disgust. He pushed her away from him, releasing her arm.

"Leave now!" Getting up, Seras turned toward the wall to leave, heartbreak staining her features.

* * *

Of course he didn't care! How could she even think that for half a moment? The only things he felt towards her were either hateful or carnal. All the praise he had given her just moments before was only an attempt to get into her pants, no doubt. Though she had not admitted it to herself, she had hoped that his advances were more than just his teasing.

She had never been with a man before, so she supposed that she had a bit of naivety on the subject. Who knew how many women her Master had lured into his bed? A beast was all he would ever be...

Her boots sounded loudly has she made her way to the shooting rage to let off steam. She would be safe from him as long as Sir Integra still had him on lock down.

When she arrived, she was unsurprised to see a few of her new subordinates practicing hitting their targets in the heart or head, as they were unaccustomed to it. They turned to her when she entered. One of the particularly brave privates approached her.

"Ma'am, is it true that Whittaker was a FREAK vampire the whole time?" The officer ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

"Yes, it's true. Probably a spy." She sat down on a box of ammo, emotionally exhausted. "You all can carry on." She sighed again and decided to simply watch the men and correct them when they did wrong. Eventually, they seemed to pick up on her state of mind.

"Miss, are you sad about something? I didn't think Whittaker meant that much to you." They all started to drift towards her. She guessed it was probably because she was rather vulnerable at that moment, making the men feel more at ease.

"No, he never did. That's not really the problem." The soldiers looked at one another. They hadn't yet known their superior to be anything but harsh and commanding—certainly nothing like how she was acting now.

"So, ma'am, what is the problem? You seem pretty down. If you don't mind us asking?" A friend of the questioner whispered in his ear that it was probably a scary vampire problem.

"I guess you could call it that, Edmunds." Said man jumped and shut his mouth from surprise. "But it's pretty commonplace, as far as I can tell."

"Don't tell me you having man problems, ma'am! Not with your, uh...well..." She sighed for the third time. "Wait, that really is the problem? I didn't even know that vampires had love lives!" Something between sadness and humor crossed Seras' face.

"Well, you're right, it seems like we don't."


	7. Chapter 6

I'm a little concerned about Alucard being in character at the very end of the chapter so ah...yes. Please review and let me know how that went.

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

_It is a well known fact that many predators and hunters roam the streets of London every night, but this man was slightly different. He was a unique kind of hunter. He preyed on the predators._

_His target this night was not a hard kill. It was another one of those artificial creatures imitating him and his kind. If he ever had any qualms in killing his own, he held none for these impostors. She had been a women taking advantage of the drunken men that surrounded her. But he knew he had time to enjoy this night before he was summoned back to his Master's estate._

_And what a beautiful night it was, the moon shining brightly, bathing him and the streets in ghostly white. The cobblestone sidewalk was pleasingly nostalgic beneath his feet. Humans wandered around him, some in a hurry, some going nowhere at all. Many had no idea of the dangers that could be walking right behind them, or maybe even talking to them that very instant. This is what was known as blissful ignorance in this day and age. _

_He took in a deep breath, admiring the sweet smell of young blood. Likewise, he enjoyed the vintage aroma of those past their prime. A scent he recognized soon filled his dead lungs. What a true delight! It had been a good few years since he encountered this girl. He took a moment to think about her. She had fought in vein against the men that killed her parents, but she didn't fear death. If she had been awake to see her rescue, would she have feared him? He may never know._

_Casually following the pleasant scent, the man was lead to the other side of the walkways, where the girl he remembered had gown into a fresh teenager. He did not approach, but watched from a conceivable distance._

_She was with 2 friends that seemed to be her age, which he estimated to be 14 or 15. She was attempting to persuade them to go home, that it was late. The blond's friends were calling her a chicken and that they could stay out longer with out getting in trouble. The first girl nodded and reluctantly followed them as they began walking away from the hunter that meant them no harm. He swiftly and silently followed. They continued walking and talking for a while, passing stores closing down and night clubs turning their lights on. At last the blond began pleading with her friends again. It was getting late and this was a big city. Her friends called her a pussy this time, but agreed to start heading home. They turned at the next right hand alley, the beginning of the quickest way to the orphanage that the man in red had originally brought the girl. A few streets ahead they turned into another alley, and the man knew that human men with knives lay in wait for them. What a sight it could be, to see this play out. _

_Three grisly construction workers. They had been heavily drinking that night. One of them couldn't stand being rejected for sex again and rattled up his comrades. The only two things on their minds were rape and murder. Human nature could be truly disgusting at times. When the three girls were in reach, they were grabbed into the darkness, hands over their mouths. With interest, the man watched. All three were trying to control their prey. He watched proudly as the girl he saved years ago put up a much harder fight than her friends. Oh yes, he had done well to let her live. The other girls weren't so lucky. As he had the first time, he looked into the mind of his unknowing ward.

* * *

_

_It was impossible to escape the man that held her roughly with his callused hands. The smell of Whiskey rolled out of his mouth and into her nostrils. It was mixed with the pungent oder of vomit. He grabbed her face with his grubby fingers saying_

"_'Ow 'bout a kiss, love?" She pushed against his face with all her might, using her one free hand. The other was being held tightly. Her fingers felt like they would break. She tried to kick his steady frame but the man suddenly decided that she would be easier managed on the ground. He pushed her down and began feeling her supple breasts. Tears welled up in her eyes when he left those alone and went down to her entrance. She now struggled all the harder. At last, she was able to strike between his legs, forcing him to let go. He made a muffled cry of pain. She turned her head to look at her friends. She almost gave up right then._

_Linda was dead and had clearly been violated beforehand. Semen was leaking and mixing with blood from where she had been penetrated for the first time. Her hips were probably broken. From what the girl could see, she had been stabbed several times in the stomach, which weakly bled, and had been choked. Her clothes were torn and her face was streaked with salty tears. The man that had done this to her was now with the one raping Elizabeth. He began taking her from behind, for his friend already occupied the front. Her neck was broken and she was bleeding out of her mouth. She was already dead. The surviving girl had nearly 3 seconds to take this in before she was grabbed by her attacker again. She was forced to her knees. The man pulled out a knife as he unzipped his pants and pulled them down. He pressed the blade to the girl's neck and said in his alcohol drenched breath_

"_Suck, or you'll end up like those loverly ladies." She wrapped her lips obediently around his length and bit down hard. He yelled again and hit her with the butt of his blade. Everything went black._

_Rounding the corner, the hunter made quick work of the two men raping the dead girl. But the other man had nearly ended not only the life of the girl with potential, but the dark man's chance to have her for his own. The human would suffer for this.

* * *

_

It had been nearly a week since she had spoken with her Master. Seras was still heartbroken, but had had time to think over what had happened. It had been foolish of her to hope for anything more. Regardless, it hurt for things to fall back onto the old routine. The only thing that was different was that she had grown closer to her new men. The were more attentive and trusted her.

"Well," she began sarcastically, "at least the humans like me." She was becoming fond of a select few who nearly treated her as though she weren't a monster. But her Master was right, she craved for blood more vigorously than she ever had before. Sir Integra had ordered the new butler to give her two extra IV bags of blood.

Surprisingly, her Master hadn't shown up the past week to rub salt in the wound as she would have expected. In fact, she hadn't seen him since her rough scolding. Until that night when, while she was reading a book in the confines of her room, he appeared to speak with her.

"Police girl." He said. He didn't really have expression to those words, so Seras was unsure of how to react. Should she snap back or act as though nothing happened?

"Yes, Master? Do you need me for something?" The second option sounded less fatal. However, she didn't raise her eyes from the book.

"You are not particularly needed for any thing. However, I have been released from my dungeon only restriction and I am asking you if you would like to join me on a walk. I must speak with you about something." She put the book down and scoffed.

"A walk? Excuse me? No apology? I know I'm a toy, but, Master, I'm a toy with feelings! Are you even going to acknowledge what happened?" Alucard's brows knitted together in an expression of slight confusion.

"What are you talking about? Is this a game of some sort? If it is, it is silly. Come, we have something to discuss." He held out his hand to her. She slapped it away and stood up, now angry.

"It's not a game! You can't just...just....lead me on, throw me to the dogs, and then expect me to follow you around like some lost and trusting child!" Bloody tears began to fall thick and fast. "And to think that I thought you were something other than the monster you really are. All you care about is yourself!" She pushed past him and phased from her room. Her mental blocks were strong, so he couldn't tell where she had run off to.

Alucard could deal with almost anything. Hording armies the damned? He could handle that. Every creature of the night turning against him? He was ready to face them. A crying girl? Now that was something he was helpless against.

He stormed out of the room, trying to think where his fledgling could have gone. The shooting range would make sense. She was, after all, an acting officer. She had those new troops to train. He made a bee line for it. When he entered, there was no sign of her. Rage rolled off of him. There were a few humans here and there. All of them seemed to go still when they saw him. He walked towards one of the closer ones. He picked up the soldier by his shirt and raised him to eye level.

"Where is she?" He said, serious as the grave, staring into the soul of the man before him.

"W-w-who!?" He cried, struggling against the iron grip.

"Seras Victoria!" Alucard snarled. The scared soldier shook his head, showing that he didn't know. Another soldier came up from behind and said very timidly,

"Are you...er...Alucard, sir?" Dropping the man in his clutches, he turned to look down at the one who addressed him.

"That is what I am called, yes. Why do you need to know, human? Do you know where my fledgling is?"

"Sir, if I may be so bold?" Alucard waved his hand to let him know he could continue. "Officer Victoria is rather upset with you. She is hurt about you ah...yelling at her about a week ago. Ladies are very sensitive about those things, you know?" The vampire studied the man.

"Do you really think that's the case?" The man nodded cautiously, knowing his life may well be on the line. "Then tell me...what is it that you would do? I must speak with her about something very important. From what you say, demanding would only make her more upset."  
"Yes, sir, it probably would. She is a modern woman. My name is George, sir. I've gotten to know her a little better recently." Alucard's eyes narrowed. "Not very well! Not like that! Ah...err...um...she..well...she probably wants you to a-apologize!" He held up his hands in front of his face in a display of fear. Again, Alucard studied him.


	8. Chapter 7

Waha! I got it out before school started! Sorry for the long wait, but like I said, I was without my computer for a month. Then I had writers block around the middle of the chapter, but thats gone now.

I am again concerned about OOCness in this chapter, but I think I did okay with it. The other thing I'm worried about is that this chapter contains my very first full fledge lemon. So, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7

_It had only been a few weeks since she started doing field missions for the police force and something like _this_ happened. It was like a nightmare that she couldn't get away from. She had cried and cried after it had happened. She felt remorse, she really did, so why was he trying to get her arrested?_

_She had been following a suspect on foot after he ran from the bar where she confronted him. After a few blocks, she didn't think she would be able to keep it up. No one thought that they would need more than the force's own little kitten, just to apprehend a suspect of a fiscal crime. Not knowing what else to do, she tried to shoot at his legs. She almost hit him, but then tripped over a bit of uneven sidewalk. Still in the heated moment, she fired again, but at the entirely wrong angle. The stray bullet hit a civilian square in the chest._

_The street had been mostly deserted apart from the suspect, her, and two bystanders. Neither of the innocents had known each other, being on opposite sides of the street, but the surviving man had seen her kill the other._

_The suspect got away while she tried in vain to help the victim of her mistake. She dialed for an ambulance on her mobile, but knew the poor man was already dead. Tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to fall. It was like the world had stopped when she gazed on the body at her feet. Foot steps that sounded so far away were coming closer._

"_Oy, cop! Oy! What have you done, eh?" A sharp northern accent intruded on her thoughts. She looked up, seeing the witness who had been walking across the way. "I'll tell you what you done. That one wasn't doing nothing to you, was he? Thats murder, that is! I'll turn you in!"_

"_What? Sir, you can't! I didn't mean to do that! It was a mistake!" The emergency vehicles pulled up to the curb, preparing their equipment, and carting the victim into the back of an ambulance. No other police had come to the scene, since one had called in the situation and was assumed to still be on location. The northern man was yelling at the hospital employees, trying to tell them to arrest the girl in uniform before them. They repeatedly told him that they had no authority over things like that. He turned back to her._

"_You're not getting away with this, girly. You can be sure of that." He walked away from her after giving her a good glare. Not knowing what else to do, she left, running back down the street, back to her civilian car in front of the bar where the suspect had originally been. She drove home, tears finally spilling over onto her cheeks. She spent the whole night knowing that the next morning she would be arrested for man slaughter. Eventually convicted as well. It didn't matter how much jail time she received, her badge would be taken away. But she was being selfish, wasn't she? She had killed someone. He was completely innocent, as far as she knew, and had his life stopped in it's tracks by her bleeding clumsiness! She had really, _really_, killed someone. This was reality, and she wasn't getting away from it, no matter what happened.

* * *

_

_She clocked into work the next morning knowing that it would mean her arrest when her accuser came, if he hadn't already. She deserved it, she had decided last night. She walked through the police station, expecting someone to put cuffs on her at any moment. Nothing of the sort happened for a few hours. Her superior had asked her what happened to the suspect the previous night. She told him that he ran and escaped, giving them more reason to peruse him. The subject wasn't broached again. Had he really not shown up? Her question was answered when she over heard a new case being brought in._

"_It's a murder, for sure." The case file was opened, and she could see that it was, without a doubt, the man who threatened to have her arrested. She went over to the desk._

"_What happened, sir?"_

"_Says here that a witness saw a really tall man dressed in red enter the victims flat...didn't see him leave. Saw the door was left open, went in, flat owner was dead, man in red no where to be seen. Weird, huh?"

* * *

_

"And a simple apology is all she wants, you are sure?" For the last minute or two, Alucard had been almost fussing over exactly what it would take to get Seras to talk to him again. George had assured him several times already.

"Yes, sir, it is."

"Alright then, I will go find her." However, just as he stood, the very person they had been talking about walked into the shooting range.

"Master! Why did you follow me, I--"

"Calm down, officer Victoria, Mr. Alucard wants to tell you something."  
"Err...George?" Confused by this strange comradeship, she looked between the two. George motioned to Alucard expectantly. He stepped forward and was given his fledgling's skeptical attention.

"Police Girl...Seras, as my childe, I deserve your respect and have the right to reprimand you." Seras was on the verge of storming out again. He wasn't apologizing, he was scolding her again. "On the other hand," Alucard said, watching her calm down, "you are not a toy. Have no doubt that you very well could be. But you are my ward, to protect and raise. You had not been insolent, yet I grew angry. My apology is for that, and nothing else. Besides," he said, a grin forming, "a mindless servant is never any fun at all." Surprised, Seras stepped towards her Master, still eying him, in case this was a trick.

"Thank...you?" Alucard put a hand on her shoulder and led her to the door.

"Good, we have much to discuss."

* * *

"Your getting awful close to those humans." Alucard bluntly observed. They were outside now, strolling through the grass, close along the wall of the estate. The moon glowed lazily, giving slight visibility to the dark grounds.

"I don't see how that's any business of yours." Seras replied huffily. He chuckled in response.

"Oh yes, a Master has no business in his fledgling's affairs, that makes perfect sense to me." She scoffed.

"Master, just get to the point. You always seem to feel you must confuse me. Is it something that amuses you that much? Why all the riddles?"

"One never learns anything if they are simply told, police girl."

"God! You never answer anything! Fine, then how about this? Why are you so interested in me, why now? Your a big bad vampire, if you wanted to have sex with me so damn bad, why didn't you rape me?!" They had stopped walking, and Seras realized her mistake. Alucard removed his glasses slowly and looked at her seriously. He had had enough of this, it was clear. Was he going to hit her, yell at her? He leaned down a little, still at a slow pace, so as to see directly into her eyes.

"Because," He paused, and she felt like he was looking at her very soul, "I chose you, Seras Victoria." There was a brief moment of silence as she took in what he said.

"Chose me? But you always said that this life was my choice, and no one else's."

"I wasn't lying. You chose to say yes, but I don't offer things with that much gravity on a whim. The first time I encountered you I knew that I had to have you for my own." Seras was taken aback. She prepared to speak, but Alucard put up a finger, to let her know he wasn't finished. "So much untapped energy, begging to be let out. So young, so strangely fearless. What prompted you to become so timid in your later years, one wonders?" Confusion passed across the girl's face once more.

"Master...what do you mean? I've been meaning to ask, you sometimes speak as though...its as if you knew me when I was young."

"Your parents were killed before you, but did you weep? No, you fought back." A proud smirk was sliding into place on his features. His eyes never left hers. The moments stretched on eternally as she grasped for something to say.

"Y-you really did...watch...didn't you!? Those men..." She trailed off, remembering how she thought it was a wonder she wasn't dead when she woke up.

"Yes, I watched. I watched you for years. A child like that doesn't deserve the dull and meaningless life of a human."

"But what happened to--"

"I killed them. I couldn't loose you so quickly after discovery. You have no idea, Seras." He drew closer. Their faces were nearly touching. A light blush broke out on her face.  
"Master...?"

"You're so young, and you refused your nature for so long. But now...your power will grow exponentially." She could feel his breath on her lips. It was hot. It smelled of blood. "Your experiences as a human made you strong...so strong. It's all just under the surface." He touched a gloved hand to her cheek. She leaned into it, beginning to loose herself in the moment. "Police girl..." The smirk was evident in his voice.

"Hmm?" She could barely focus as she inhaled his scent. He was pressed against her now, other hand on her hip.

"Did you know..." He leaned down just enough to have his lips against the base of her neck. "Vampires are attracted to power. Its...." He nipped just hard enough to draw blood through her uniform, "irresistible."

Alucard gently backed her up the half foot to the wall. Seras grabbed the cloth around Alucard's neck and brought him to her lips, showing the urgency she felt.

The kiss was violent with passion and accompanied the girl's pleasure of Alucard slowly undoing the top of her uniform. He began pushing it down. Once it was around her shoulders, he moved his mouth slowly toward her neck. He suckled at the skin, leaving small marks all the way to the bite. He licked gently, listening to Seras moan from the feeling of the tip of his tongue enter the wound holes.

She began to untie the cloth she previously had a hold on, which was quickly discarded. Next was the large red duster. She was on the second button of Alucard's vest when he bit down, making her rip the silky fabric. The ecstasy of blood flowing from her body to his was almost too much for her to bare. She grabbed onto his shirt, trying to contain the pleasure. In her excitement, the shirt was ripped as well.

A predatory growl was heard and Alucard quickly shrugged off his shirt, latching his hands back on Seras' hips, and his lips to hers. She was practically fed a mouthful of her own blood as their tongues connected and circled, memorizing each others mouths.

She explored his body with her hands, wanting every inch of it. The gently toned muscles and lean build that gave structure to his smooth and pale skin nearly drove her wild in their perfection. Seeming to take his cue from the woman in his clutches, the elder vampire finished removing her top, and made quick work of her bra. One hand attached itself to her breast, massaging the pink nub in the center while the other moved, searching as eagerly as his young mate, who had moved her exploration southward. He could feel her cupping him and squeezing ever so slightly. All at once, Seras was on the ground, bedded in the grass, and Alucard was just over her, kicking off his boots and unbuckling his belt.

Once his constriction was removed and laying with the other cloths beside them, he began to feel the inside of her thighs, rolling down her stockings, removing her boots and then moving his hands back up her bare skin. Once beneath the skirt, it was ripped from below, giving the man a view of her already damp panties. He leaned over farther. His mouth was now on her stomach, licking around and then down. His lips arrived at the hem of her undergarment. The clothing was done away with at the mercy of his fangs.

"Master...my clothes..." Seras practically moaned.

"They are the least of your worries right now..." His tongue was soon slipping inside her tight, slick entrance.

"Master! I--it's my...my first..." It was retracted,

"I know, just be patient..." Another bite was made just above her blond curls, blood again gushing from her veins. While she was lost in the feeling, Alucard inserted a finger in her opening, adding one after a moment of probing, then another, giving her time to grow used to the feeling.

Licking his work one more time, he let the wound heal and moved up, so that he was looking at his fledgling's blushing face, and placing his tip right on her edge. He slid in slowly, waiting to encounter her barrier. He felt it and leaned to Seras' ear, whispering softly,

"This will hurt..." He thrust forward, she gasped and grabbed at the ground, tearing up a little at the initial shock. He pulled out and thrust back in again, very slowly this time. He repeated this until her soft cries of pain turned to pleasure. His pace then started to increase, almost pulling out and then burying himself once again.

Shock waves of ecstasy washed over her every time he fully entered her. It increased noticeably when he wrapped his mouth around her left breast and began to suck, feeling her nub with his tongue. Her hands left the ground and entangled in his dark and unruly hair, mixing in pulled up bits of grass from her fingers.

Something began to build up inside her, tightly recoiling, ready to explode. With a slightly high pitched moan drenched with emotion, she came to a climax only moments before her Master, who let out a low moan himself.

Pulling out, Alucard unlatched and lay himself down beside his new mate. Seras was staring at the night sky. It was clear and all the stars could be seen.

"You know, Master...I used to look at the night sky as a child, thinking of how beautiful it was. Now I look, and it's almost as if I'm looking at something completely different. Something with so much more beauty than stars." She turned her head to the right to look at him, smiling a little. "I'm starting to think that being a vampire has a few perks." He chuckled.

"Indeed, dear Seras. There are many," he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her naked body to his. "Your sight, as you've just pointed out. There is also strength," he planted a kiss on her collarbone, "speed," another on her jaw, "and of course, it's really very difficult to get tired." His lips captured hers once more


	9. Chapter 8

I have absolutely no excuse for this delay. Not really any romance in this chapter, but instead we begin moving ahead in the plot. Enjoy and review, please.

* * *

Seras woke up in the confines of her Master's coffin. It alarmed her at first, before she realized he surely must have transported them before the sun rose. Her Master was not beside her as he had been when slumber took her this morning. The inside of the coffin was very simple. It was so different from the one she was used to, with a mattress and sheets. It was, for lack of a better description, just a box. The inside was not padded with anything, nor was it lined with a cloth of some sort. However, the wood it was constructed from had an old and pleasantly earthy smell.

She gently lifted the lid and sat up. Looking around, she found the chamber dark and empty apart from a chair and a table with one of her uniforms resting on top of it, neatly folded. She stood and grabbed it, dressing her bare skin, giving thought to where Alucard might be.

'Police girl.' Said a voice in her mind. 'Come to Integra's office immediately.'

'Master? What for?'

'An interesting new lead on our investigations.'

* * *

Entering the office, Seras made brief eye contact with her Master, who was leaned up against the back wall. She blushed and looked down quickly, shuffling nearer the center of the room. Integra finished lighting a cigar and looked up seriously.

"Thanks to the findings of your previous mission, we have pieced together a great deal more of the puzzle concerning these new creatures. An investigation team was sent to the hide-out you infiltrated. The enemy, it seems, cleans up well. There were no bodies to be found and the place was rigged with explosives that some experts on the scene disarmed. However, blood samples were collected from the floor. It was indeed human blood, but the DNA does suggest vampires." Alucard stepped forward.

"If our enemy had wanted a monster that was half vampire and half human, they could have simply produced a dhampyr. This is more of a mutation on the...original recipe. Imagen it. A vampire's power comes from age, bloodline, and human blood consumed. If human blood remains stagnant in a vampire's veins, they never run low on that particular power."

"Yes," said Integra, glancing at her servant, "we had been guessing at that. Though we are still coming up with nothing on the true identities of Mr. Whittaker and the woman he was with, the blood revealed the identity of two men." The knight pushed forward two files with pictures attached. Seras walked closer to the desk to get a look at them. "Damon Archfield," the older woman said, pointing to one of the pictures, "he was arrested for two charges of gang rape and one charge of first degree murder. He was not convicted in all three cases." Seras could see clearly this was one of the men she had killed. "The other was Ben Hooper, a serial killer on the run from the police. He killed 6 people on record." The fledgling nodded gravely. "Both men were sent to a London hospital. The hospital files claim that both passed away during their stay. Many similar cases involving criminals have been reported. Seras, I'm sending you there. You will interrogate and, if need be, intimidate the staff."

"Sir," the girl was slightly confused, "why am I being sent? This seems like a mission for someone less battle oriented." Integra sighed.

"It pains me to say this, but I can't think of any other trust-worthy staff members with enough tact." Seras thought better of arguing with being called tactful.

"So, then, I assume I will be going alone?" She glanced fleetingly to her Master who kept a neutral expression.

"You assume correctly. Here," said Integra as she passed over a dossier, "are profiles on hospital staff members I would like for you to approach, along with the address of the hospital itself. I presume you will be able to make your own way." With one more quick look at Alucard, Seras straightened up and saluted.

"Sir."

* * *

As the blond girl exited the office, a strong hand caught her arm gently. She looked around to see the elder vampire, who made eye contact with her. "Master?"

"Police girl, I hope that you do not lightly forget what happened last night." She blushed deeply.

"N-no, I haven't...won't." Without another word, he disappeared through the floor.

* * *

As the young vampire neared the hospital, she once more flipped through the dossier, committing faces and names to memory. She was dressed in her civilian clothes, which included a dark blue sweater, jeans, and understated brown shoes. She had also placed blue contacts into her eyes, so as not to alarm anyone. She carried a large purse over one shoulder, in which she placed the documents. She entered through the sliding doors and looked around the main waiting room. It was a very small hospital, surprisingly small for a city like London. No one was seated in the room's ten or so chairs. Behind a wall holding a window with a space in it for communicating sat an uninterested woman reading a magazine and drinking a soda. Seras walked over to the receptionist and knocked on the window to gain her attention. The woman looked up lazily, giving off an air of apathy.

"Um, hello." Said Seras innocently. "I know that I don't have an appointment, but I really need to speak with Dr. Blanchard. It's very important. One of his nursing staff would work just as well, I think." For one moment, Seras thought the girl was going to ignore har as she spun around in her chair, facing the opposite direction, however she pressed an intercom button. With same air of apathy her appearance suggested, she said

"Dr. Blanchard, someone's coming back to see you." She spun back around. "Go on back" She pointed to a door to the left. Opening it, Seras saw only one door at the end of a hallway and an open door leading the the receptionist's office. She walked down the hallway cautiously. Was Dr. Blanchard the only doctor they had here? She opened the door and passed into the room behind it. I appeared to be another, smaller waiting room with only 5 chairs and no reception desk. A man in a white coat stood waiting for her. This was all extremely suspicious. The man smiled at her warmly, holding out his hand. She took it gently.

"They've never sent you before. It's always been that blasted boy. Dr. Blanchard, pleased to meet you." Bewildered, she released his hand and let her arm fall to her side. She nodded at him, hoping that would do for him to continue. It appeared to work. "I suppose you're here for Rufus? His operation is not quite yet complete, but I'm sure you'll be happy to hear it is in the final stages. My best nurses are stitching him up. He has already been pronounced dead." The doctor continued to smile, pleasant laugh lines stretching his face.

"Ah, I see. Very good." she said slowly, choosing her words carefully, so as not to make herself suspect. This was clearly the situation they had been guessing at. But why did he trust her so quickly? Could he tell what she was? "May I go in to check the progress?" He was still smiling, but somehow, the humor in his expression was instantly gone.

"Check? Whatever for, young lady? This is unprecedented by your people." His eyes widened slightly, making his smile even more threatening. "My work has been satisfactory up to this point, has it not?" Thinking quickly, she decided to take an intimidation route, as this man was only human. She slowly wiped away the contacts from her eyes and made sure her fangs were visible when she next spoke.

"Yes, but there is a first time for everything, don't you agree?" Blanchard's smile fell at once. Fear took over his features.

"I-I apologize for my insolence, madame. I hadn't realized. Go right in." He motioned to the door behind him. As she entered the room, she observed three nurses hunched over a naked burly man splayed out on an operation table. He was hooked up to many machines and different bags of blood transfusions. From behind the door, she could hear the doctor making a call.

"Excuse me." Seras said quietly, so as not to surprise the nurses. One looked around and became flustered.

"I'm sorry, but you cannot be in here! Please leave at once!" Even as she said it, the man began to stir.

"Where am I?" he croaked. "Am...am I dead?"

"No, dear." Said one of the other nurses near his head. "You are new."

"What?" he sounded a little scared. "What's that s'possed to mean? Answer me!" Before anyone else could speak, the door Seras had just come through was kicked open by Dr. Blanchard, who held a hand gun.

"She's an impostor! Kill her!" He shot, but Seras quickly ducked out of the way. She spun on the spot and kick his legs out from under him. He continued to shoot at her, but they were only normal bullets, so she took no mind of them. A surgical knife pierced her back, it burned like fire. They had silver operating instruments. She turned to face the nursing staff. One threw another surgical knife, but this one struck her in the neck. Blood spurted from the wound as Seras coughed up yet more blood. She grabbed the knife, burning her hands, and removed it from her neck. She rushed one of the girls and killed her instantly by snapping her neck. She would have had reservations for them, frail humans that they were, if they were not attempting to kill her. When she pulled the knife from her back, the other two ran around to the other side of the operating table, hoping to shield themselves. The man on the table became completely alarmed now and was ripping tubes and needles from himself. He jumped off the table and shoved both nurses away from himself with huge force, knocking both of them into walls. The impact cracked the walls and killed them both. The result of this action frightened the man even more. Seras attempted to catch him, but as he fled, Dr. Blanchard blocked the door that he had run through. The doctor was much more valuable than the clueless vampire that has just escaped, so she focused her attention on the man before her. He seemed to be assessing his situation. He then put his gun to his own head.

"I'm useless to you dead, isn't that right? Don't make another move or I'll do it." Quicker than he could see, she had run forward and knocked the gun from his hand. She grabbed his collar and brought his neck to her mouth. He whimpered feebly and started crying, pleading for mercy. They needed information, and he seemed more than willing to kill himself before they got any.

"I'm sorry, really I am." She whispered before biting down and sucking hard. It was sweet and warm, throwing her senses into ecstasy. The blood flowed thickly down her throat, making her feel complete. The memories of the poor man came with the nourishment. He was in a dark room, bound and gaged. One man stood before him, grinning. The man had short black hair, just barely longer than a crew cut. His appearance was haggard but also clearly gave him away as a vampire. He told Blanchard that his skills were unappreciated and that he would make sure they were put to good use. Another memory appeared. He was being held at gun point, working on a boy on the very operation table behind Seras. The boy was very familiar. It was Joshua, or whatever his real name was. The doctor was being told that if he did not comply with doing this to as many criminals as he was told, he would be killed, just like his family had already been. One last memory surfaced. He was seated with Joshua in the waiting room. It had been a year since this particular patient's operation and the doctor had come to enjoy his work. He was payed well and left well alone by the real vampires running the show. He held no fondness, however, for the boy before him. He was rude and smug, treating the doctor like dirt. He did not fear the boy, though, for he knew that no other doctor could do what he could. He needed only fear those that controlled the boy. The real vampires.

* * *

It ended there, when the blood was totally drained. The profile of the man in the very first memory could be extremely useful. Not only that, but this doctor had thought that only he knew how to correctly do the vampire mutation operation upon criminals. If that was true, Seras had just blown a large hole in the production of the creatures. Leaving the building, she noticed that the receptionist was gone. She had probably fled for her life, hearing the gun shots. Pulling out her mobile, the fledgling vampire called for a Hellsing clean up crew and began on her way back to the manor with new and valuable information.


	10. Chapter 9

Okay, it's been a while again, and I still have no excuses.

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

"A blow to their forces, indeed. Excellent work, Seras. I am sorry I assigned you to such a remedial task, but our forces are so thin and untrained that it couldn't be helped."

"I understand, sir. I will continue to train the new men, but we still need men who are able to work with more investigative social situations such as this. " Integra nodded, knowing this herself.

"Yes, we have some candidates, they must be chosen more carefully than simple military brutes. You are dismissed." The brevity of the meeting suggested that she was extremely busy and preoccupied. This being the case, Seras promptly left through the door. She wondered if she should have used a portal, but not only was she still inexperienced in this practice, it would have looked as if she was aiming to impress.

She descended the stairs, at last letting her mind wander to her Master. His comment before her mission told her that he really may have meant what he said last night. She wondered when, if, she became his equal if she would still love him. How deep were her own emotions as compared to the link between them created by the deadly bite.

During her musings, she had gone as far as the entrance to the dungeons, where she was met with the subject of her thoughts.

"You have fed." he stated bluntly.

"Only for information." There was a beat where he looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"It's ideal, I suppose, Come with me." Bewildered, she followed.

"What about what you came upstairs for?"  
"It can wait, this must be done after you have freshly fed from a live source. Who knows when that will happen again?" The last comment was said almost jokingly.

* * *

They stood within the cold hallways of the dungeons. "As you have most likely realized, your powers which separate you from humans often manifest themselves in a do or die situation. What I am about to teach you, however, can never be learned this way. The reason being that only my bloodline holds this power."  
"Why?" said the younger vampire, hoping to seem eager instead of insolent.

"Because I developed it, and it became hereditary in my children. Many of the older bloodlines have developed powers known to no other midian. What I am about to teach you is how to change your shape. Not with shadows, as you can already manipulate them, for power in battle, at least. No, this is to physically change yourself."  
"Yes, Master." Another unreadable expression crossed Alucard's face, a different one. She fleetingly wondered if she would ever really understand him. He continued.

"There are three forms which you can take. A wolf, up to fifteen bats, and a swarm of bugs." Attempting to seem unfazed, though truly disgusted, by the latter, she asked,

"But what about that dog, Cerberus? That couldn't have been a wolf." His mouth twitched into a smile of acknowledgment.

"That is a familiar, part of manipulating the Darkness. It will come to you in time. Your will is strong enough that I trust the experience not to kill you." Seras couldn't help the fear that crept into her eyes. Alucard's smile briefly became wilder and more sinister.

"The easiest for to assume is that of the wolf, as it is but one being. What you need to do is imagine yourself running, not with two feet, but with four paws. Running through a field under a pale moon. The wind in your face, ah yes. Feel your tail guiding your balance, feel the fur that warms your bones, feel your teeth that crush the skull of your prey. Imagine it." She did. "Feel it." She did. "Be it!"

Pain. Pain everywhere. Her bones were breaking and reforming, changing their size and shape. Her organs shrank and her skin readjusted it self to fit her new bone structure. All over her body was the feeling of pins pricking her as fur sprouted from her smooth skin. After a minute that felt like an hour she stood before her master as a golden wolf awkwardly wearing Seras Victoria's uniform. Alucard laughed heartily as he watched her attempt to remove it. She ended up tearing it off, to her sire's amusement. She attempted to speak, but all that came out was barking. In a rush of shadows a midnight black wolf replaced Alucard's powerful figure. Seras whined in confusion, muzzle on the ground covered by her paws.

'_You must speak to me with your mind.'_

_'Oh...that makes sense.' _A thought to herself as much as a reply. _'Hey, wait, where are _your_ clothes? And you said that this hadn't to do with shadows...'_

_'An intelligent question, indeed, Seras. I used no shadows in changing my form. I did, however, use them to transport my clothes to a different location.'_

_'I see. Does it hurt every time?'_

_'Yes, but not as bad as the first time, and with repetition you become numb to it.'_ Seras experimentally walked around on her new legs. She was surprised how easily it came to her. She looked up at her Master, waiting for further instruction.

_'Now that you have your bearings, would you join me on a hunt?'_ Shocked, Seras barked a bit before thinking,

_'But...are you serious?'_

_'Animals, Seras, animals. It will be good for you. The blood is revolting, but you experience the same thrill of the chase.' _Darkness shrouded both wolves as they transported to the grounds around the mansion. _'Alright, lets begin. Do you smell the sweet blood of the human troops on patrol?'_

_'Yes...'_

_'Ignore it, and search for less appealing blood, then allow your instincts to take over, but only when locked on the undesired blood. Don't lose yourself too much or you'll be partaking in the sweeter pray before you can control yourself.' _She nodded. She wasn't sure if he saw her do this, but he seemed to know that she understood. She sniffed lightly for blood, trying her best to ignore the soldiers. Normally, she didn't breath at all, it was much easier to maintain her iron will. At last she got a whiff of something that was certainly blood, but smelled almost as bad as FREAK blood. It smelled something like sour dirt. She wasn't looking forward to the taste. Forcing herself to focus only on the stench, she unleashed her instincts. Instantly, she bolted through the grass. Weaving this way and that around training equipment and trees, she at last pounced upon an urban fox that had wandered into the grounds. She bit down, forgetting how unpleasant this was sure to be. The taste was worse than the smell and made her want to gag, but she drank. The fox's memories were hurried and frantic, the animal was in fear all it's life. Alucard watched approvingly, seated on his hind legs in the same spot they had originally appeared. _'Very good. You do not have to drink anymore if you don't want to. I certainly wouldn't. __But I suggest we continue killing a few nuisances for the groundskeeper. It's really a thrilling feeling, the hunt.' _And Seras couldn't disagree. Seldom did she let herself go like that, even when hunting for her own kind, for fear of hurting humans. She and Alucard hunted down a few more animals, such as squirrels or rabbits.

Most of their hunting took place at the front of the estate, but the squirrel Seras was chasing now was leading her back to the training grounds, a risk she didn't take into account, so absorbed was she in the chase. Alucard ran near her, but just behind, always observing. He was curious as to what would happen when she encountered her own troops while lost in her senses. She bobbed and weaved while catching up with the small creature, but she soon caught scent of new prey, she followed it eagerly, not at all thinking about the source. She pounced once the source of the scent was close enough.

The soldier screamed in horror as a wolf bit into his neck, but it gurgled and died away quickly. Other troops watched terrifyed as his neck was broken between the monster's powerful jaws. A few of them ran for their lives, but aimlessly as there was really no where to go on the grounds. The beast looked up from it's prey, lost in blood lust, it's eyes glowing a deadly red. It looked ready to attack another man until a massive black wolf tackled it and held it down on the ground, growling threateningly. The creatures fought angrily until in a sudden explosion of shadows that disappeared as suddenly as it came to be. They were gone.


End file.
